<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如何搞到白毛忍者 by haojun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347431">如何搞到白毛忍者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haojun/pseuds/haojun'>haojun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 双向暗恋, 炮友转正, 车车车</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haojun/pseuds/haojun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一章&第二章（初夜车，生涩少年忍者与雏妓）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>零．<br/>千江君并非姓氏为千江，而是由于她出身于水边，月光之下河水倒流，千尾银鱼跃空而出，这一件事被大肆宣扬，渲染为她生来就将有祸国美貌的佐证。她倒也不负木叶传言里所描绘，但凡见过她的人，无不惊叹她貌美。然而再怎么样，在战争占据主神之位的世界里，花街上一位貌美好似月下清辉的娼妓，也只不过是一出镶边新闻罢了。况且花无百日红，再如何她亦终将在灰土中褪色。<br/>来年更有美貌妓子打开窗棂，笑意脉脉之间酒旗招引，又有何人记取昔日千江君呢？<br/>一、<br/>这当然不是卡卡西第一次到花街来，只是近些年次数有所减少。战争时代告慰尘土和鲜血的最好方式无非是酒色，在外人看来，忍者不过是人形兵器，孰料忍者再如何神通，终归血肉之躯，当任务的残忍程度超过人心的接受范围之时，唯有酒色可以麻木神经，将自我压制下去——毕竟，不是所有人都可以相信所谓忍道的，那东西虚无缥缈，更像一种和平的粉饰物，上层人物的说辞又怎能抵过真人感受到的切实的痛苦？惟有任务结束之后，到花街上去，先与同行伙伴招摇闲逛，看门前揽客妓子的姿色，随其进入屋内喝上一杯酒，择花团锦簇中年轻貌美的那一支采撷。这在木叶单身的忍者中不是稀奇事，甚至于，在已有婚配的忍者当中也不是奇事。<br/>但卡卡西确实是第一次来千江居酒屋。<br/>千江君小他一岁，自赎出身不过是去年的事情，在他在暗部的时日里，他曾遥远地听说过千江君的艳名，那时候他也不过十七岁，任务结束之后随队员放松消遣，便听年长于他的队员在酒意中絮语，今日乃是千江君二八方成之夜，可惜接下来还有事情，不能参与。不过今日之后，千江君揭去面纱，她那传闻中的美貌到底如何，便很快可以知晓了。其他的暗部队员不一定在接下来还有任务，于是便互相撺掇到花街去一探究竟，卡卡西拗不过队员邀请，也跟着过去了。<br/>遇到千江君之前，他本来只准备饮酒的，等到他的同僚都被这里的女孩子认领走，他就借口不胜酒力回家去。<br/>三战之后，除去花街，很少有夜晚还这么热闹的地方。但别的地方越冷寂，反而花街就越繁华，到处都是任务归来的忍者在凋敝的时代里寻找一些温暖的安慰。一行年轻人脱下了暗部的服装，遮盖自己身上暗部的标记，换上长袖，混在人群里。迎面而来的就是千江君的花车，她探出头来，向路人得体地微笑着。花街明亮的烛火衬得她的神情非常明媚，眼睛里则好像一泓月下的江水。<br/>“她确实很漂亮。”卡卡西的同伴这样评价道。<br/>她确实很漂亮，卡卡西也看到了。<br/>说起与千江君的渊源，是有的，但今次卡卡西是为了任务而来，她二十五岁，仍在花街上居住，只是自立门户，卖酒为业，很少再卖身了。卡卡西掀帘进去的时候，居酒屋内还尚有几个客人，千江君坐在柜台内，神色有一些疲倦，看着似乎心事重重。但美人的疲倦依然十分动人，居酒屋昏黄的灯光之下，她向卡卡西撇来的那一眼依然让他有些心惊。诚然，他见过她许多次，但每一次她的美丽都带给他心跳加速的感觉。<br/>他向她点了点头，就像十七岁刚同她见面的那一次一样。<br/>千江君带着疲倦的意味笑了一下，然后请他坐下，为他送来一杯酒。卡卡西拒绝了，他说，这出任务的时候，不得不拒绝你的好意了。于是千江君又笑，她请他等她一下，等这几个客人离开了她便走。行囊已经收拾妥当，并没多少物品， 在这几分钟内，她第三次向卡卡西露出笑容：“麻烦你了，卡卡西。”<br/>“对我可不必这么客气，千江。”卡卡西笑了一下，眼睛弯成了月牙型状，看不见瞳仁。<br/>居酒屋的客人还没有走，千江君看看时间，索性与卡卡西攀谈起来：“卡卡西你还没来过这里吧，是不是装潢得很漂亮？”<br/>“啊，是啊，看得出来你费心思在这里了。”卡卡西说，他扭头看了看这里的装潢，很容易就想到这些年来千江在他单身公寓里摆放的那些小玩意儿，又补充了一句，“感觉是千江的风格。”<br/>“不过还没开多久，马上就要关门了。”千江君也随着卡卡西的目光在店内巡梭一圈，“真是的啊卡卡西，作为‘旦那’，一次都没来捧过场。”<br/>“嘛，抱歉啦。”卡卡西挠挠头，“一直没休假，带着一身血来你这里，怕吓到你的客人嘛。”<br/>“好啦好啦，原谅你了。”千江挥了挥手也笑起来。<br/>几个客人饮完了酒，与千江君打招呼告别。千江君送走了他们，呼出一口气，神色终于不那么疲倦了。她自言自语：“我最近都没有睡好，为了这件事。<br/>“等我回去了，我一定要好好睡上好几天。”<br/>千江君站起身来，提起柜台下放着的旅行包，转头对卡卡西讲一声“走吧”，又说，拜托了，卡卡西，请一定，一定要把我送回绸之国去。<br/>“啊，那走吧。”卡卡西很自然地伸手接过她的物品，“说起来，千江是第一次提起自己的家乡在绸之国。”<br/>“我也是最近才确认这件事的。”千江边走边说，卡卡西随她出了居酒屋，看她给居酒屋落锁，“那封信过来木叶也是最近的事，我知道卡卡西在做担当上忍，没有好意思去打扰卡卡西。”她回头笑了一下，很善解人意的样子。<br/>“别的事走在路上我再慢慢和你说吧，这封信到我手里之前被人拆开过，所以我想这也不是什么秘密。”千江又补充说。<br/>确实也是很久没有见过面了。卡卡西点点头，在心里这样想着，他同千江在少年时代就已经认识，这十年以来确乎常常见面，但自从她开了这家居酒屋以来，他们还没有一次见过。但这样的话说出来，对于他们的关系而言总让卡卡西觉得有些不很合适，于是也就没有说。<br/>他沉默地跟着千江，脚步也放得很轻。这时候正是傍晚，花街上很多人，与千江相熟的几个女人也已换了衣服，在阁楼上向下张望，看见千江和卡卡西并排走在路上，便发出了然的窃笑来。作为木叶第一技师，卡卡西耳力当然很好，他听见花街的女人们在说千江又同她的“旦那”在一起，老天似乎过于眷顾她，给她美貌，还给她这样一个“旦那”。<br/>木叶忍村的人是习惯将卡卡西划归为黄金单身汉这一类的，而千江，似乎是这些年来同他接触最多的女人。<br/>这一切都该从他十七岁时候去到花街的那一天说起，他和暗部的同僚饮酒，但没有无聊到去期待做妓子的旦那——他们这里花街一个不成文的规定，摘取妓子初夜的那个人便是她的旦那，有职责为她提供一些保护，不让她受到太多的侵害。比起身边同僚由于在不和平时期极易失去东西的心态故而不断期待建立新的连接，他更觉得，如若不和他扯上关系，别人幸福的可能性或许大得多。<br/>他和同僚们一起站在二楼，手里端着一杯酒，看那些为了千江的初夜而铺设的大场面，十几个年轻的，还未完全入行的妓子在她的花车前挑着发出暖黄色明光的纸灯笼，妈妈桑站在她花车边，亦步亦趋地跟着，仿佛真的是在送亲生女儿出嫁。她的手里握着一把没开刃的苦无——卡卡西回忆起来，那大概是她二十多年的生命中第一次碰这种基础的武器。他端着酒杯，看千江那把根本没有任何杀伤力的苦无挂在妈妈桑递来的一盏灯上，这灯挂着那支苦无飞起来，缓缓地飘向了卡卡西所在的方向。<br/>他本来是可以躲开的，可他毕竟只有十七岁。于是在同僚起哄的声音中，灯飞走了，苦无落在他手里，花车停下，千江抬头朝他微笑一下，拎起繁复的裙摆，走上楼阁来，走向了他。<br/>二、<br/>千江走上阁楼来的时候，他那些知趣的同僚都已经走开。她不容置疑地握住卡卡西的手，指尖冰凉的温度也传向卡卡西的躯体。她把他带向她所在的那一栋建筑，她就住在二楼正中的那一间里。房间极小，梳妆台与床榻即是全部。她站在门边脱掉繁复的服饰，只留下贴身的一件背心与短裤，卡卡西看她脱掉衣服，一时间竟然无所适从，像面对敌人，又不完全像。<br/>“严格来说，我得喊你‘旦那’。”千江说，她卸下那些衣服的同时也卸下了那种得体的美丽微笑，她朝卡卡西眨眨眼睛，“但是我不太想把我们之前的气氛搞得那么严肃，毕竟看起来，我们还要做挺久——嗯，朋友，对，朋友。”<br/>“卡卡西。旗木卡卡西。”他简洁地说。<br/>“千江，我想你知道我。”千江倒了一杯水给自己，她咕咚咕咚地把水喝下去，深吸一口气，“好吧，卡卡西，那我们开始吧。”<br/>于现在早已熟稔至饮食男女的千江与卡卡西来看，当年这一幕未免很好笑。但彼时卡卡西还没成为《亲热天堂》系列的忠实拥趸，反而是千江这个从瓷片上学来床笫之事的妓子更为熟练。她靠近卡卡西，环住他的腰，在他锁骨处轻轻咬了一下。<br/>“先盖个戳吧。”她轻轻说，她也是从那些偷看的言情小说里学来的，不知道管不管用。<br/>卡卡西迟疑着抬起手来，也抱住她，她的皮肤很凉，在窗外漏进来的一丝月光下闪闪发亮，于是卡卡西很容易想起关于她出生在水边的那个故事来。他听说过这样的事怎么做，只是没有实践过。<br/>千江看起来是个有边界感的人，她没有想着去摘他的面罩，也不和他要一个吻。她的手从腰际探进卡卡西的衣服，又绕到下腹，解开了他的腰带。千江的手还是很凉，激起一阵战栗的感觉来。卡卡西于是沉默着回应千江，用搂在千江腰部的那一只手，卷起了她贴身的衣物。据他后来承认，那时候他有一些紧张。<br/>“你摸起来还挺壮的。”千江评价道，她说话一直有点没遮没拦，想到什么就全说了。卡卡西抱着他，一时失语，不知道是不是要回一句多谢，但千江没给他更多思考的机会，她从他怀抱里滑出去，月色下闪亮的皮肤像一尾银鱼。她学着画片上的样子，用牙齿轻轻咬住卡卡西内裤的边缘，略一用力拽了下去。她伸出手来扶住少年的性器，学着画片里的样子舔了舔它的顶端。千江听见少年吸气的声音，于是便将他的性器顶端含在口中，打着圈舔弄，她低着头，而少年带着面罩，只有逐渐重起来的呼吸声给她反馈。少年双手扶在她肩上，入眼的只有月光与她肩膀圆润的弧度，她贴身的背心被卡卡西向上卷了几圈，胸部掩藏在阴影下面，因她的动作微微晃动时，似乎也激荡起地面上的月光。千江不断地用舌尖连续轻轻触击性器头部和茎体结合处的中间，伴随着舔弄的动作，少年的阴茎在她口腔之中胀大起来。<br/>千江觉得差不多了，她回忆着那些画片放开了卡卡西已经勃起的性器，她抬眼想看看卡卡西的反应，卡卡西却俯身，将她抱起来。一瞬间的失重让千江本能地将双腿缠上卡卡西的腰部，她伸出双手搂住他颈项，双乳隔着一层衣料触到卡卡西的皮肤，卡卡西明显感到千江胸前两粒凸起，突然涌上一阵从未有过的情绪。千江在这时才终于后知后觉意识到应该面红，卡卡西向前走了几步，坚硬的性器隔着内裤蹭着她的阴阜，她将脸埋在卡卡西颈间，低低地、急促地呼吸。她泛着凉意的皮肤热起来，这温度也传给卡卡西，他们共享着同样的热。<br/>卡卡西把千江放在床上，一手握住她脚踝，一手将她内裤卷了几圈褪下来。他动作很轻，千江的躯体裸呈在月光之下没有几秒，马上就被他欺身上来的阴影罩住，他用双手撑起一方空间，千江不得不与他四目相对。他看着千江，目光里有些探究，当千江移开目光时，她感觉到少年的一只手探进了她身下——那由手臂撑起的阴影仍在，但在她看不到的地方，她感到两只手指轻轻拨开阴唇，他手指上常年使用武器留下的薄茧轻缓地磨蹭过阴道的内壁。<br/>千江忍不住夹住了他的手。卡卡西停下动作看了她一眼，她仰面向上，思维还算完整，她问卡卡西：“你今年有二十岁吗？”<br/>很奇怪，她的双腿越绞越紧，卡卡西整只手都不得不埋在她双腿之间，沾满了湿润的、在月光下泛出有些粘稠的反光的体液，但她竟然问起年龄。卡卡西没有回答她，她自顾自说了下去，“我觉得你不是第一次，卡卡西。”<br/>事实上，是的，但在暗部的更衣室里，年轻人们不会顾忌能用雷切撕裂敌人心脏的未成年人，他们开玩笑的荤段子以及那些颇具声色的艳遇描述，成为卡卡西模糊的性启蒙，他隐约知道与一个女子上床该如何如何，正如千江也止步于知道。<br/>不过他的实践的初次成果与他的战绩一样出色，在他的引弄下，千江的身体不由自主被蜷缩的双腿撑起，贴近了他的身躯。隔着衣料的感觉让千江皱了皱眉，她双手怀住卡卡西的腰，捉住他长袖衬衫的底端，猛地掀了上去。她腹部贴上卡卡西腰腹处的肌肉，这种全然陌生的感觉让她睁大了眼睛，她又要开始多话了，不过卡卡西突然挺身，性器的顶端被纳入她的身体，她没说出口的调侃话语就全数变作一声小小的惊呼。纳入的感觉也很奇怪，画片上的确画有这一步没错，但亲身体会确实不同。卡卡西的身躯贴近了她，因为性器缓慢纳入阴道的关系她不得不抓住他的大臂，他臂上还有对战造成的瘀伤未愈，被千江触碰的瞬间，因为对此未做防备而吸气，但这类无伤大雅的疼痛使得他既清醒又兴奋，千江的阴道在缓慢接受他的性器，阴道壁挤压性器的感觉让他感到非常新奇，随着性器的深入，他感到自己似乎触碰到了什么关窍，千江在他身下蜷起身躯，半睁着眼睛，脸颊已经红了。她请求他动上一动，就像她看的那些读物里那样，也为了这场半熟的爱讲出几句露骨的话来，但她连这些话都讲得很生涩。<br/>她一边讲这些话一边绞紧了双腿，目光所及还能看见月光下卡卡西泛红的耳朵。卡卡西的动作变快了，就像战争那样精准，他的性器对准了她身体内的机关每每叩响，她的手扶着卡卡西手臂，慢慢因为快感而脱力滑下，最终只好抓紧了身下的床单。她感到自己的心跳得很快，在交合的水声中似乎听到胸腔震动。花街的床铺质量并不是很好，左摇右晃像风雨里一艘小船，她低低地抽泣着，脸上既存在汗液也存在眼泪，在泪眼模糊时又看到卡卡西的面孔，千江开始意识到，这个少年就是她的“旦那”，她不值一提命运里的一处开关。<br/>在床的吱呀作响中，她的身体感到一阵痉挛，卡卡西从她身体里抽出性器，射在了床单上。她偏过头，长头发遮住她的面孔。千江听见卡卡西回答说，我十七岁，只比你大一岁而已，而且，是第一次。<br/>“那你眼光倒很好。”千江躺在那里，轻轻一推，就把卡卡西推到一旁，两个人并排躺在那里，看着天花板，谁也不知道说什么好。<br/>“多多指教了，旦那。”千江最终这样说，但少年有没有回答她，她不知道，因为她很快就睡着了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三、<br/>初夜之后千江在花街挂牌，而卡卡西有一个S级的任务，两人第二天早上很有礼貌地道别之后有一段时间没再见过。当卡卡西出任务回来，在更衣室里更换常服的时候，他听见两个暗部成员正在说起千江。<br/>他解下绑腿的动作停下来。<br/>“多多指教了，旦那。”少女这样说。月夜里千江熟睡时，那漂亮面孔的轮廓线又浮现在他脑海里。他那天晚上应了一声的，不知道千江有没有听见。<br/>那两个年轻人不是他队上的，看到他进来，便噤声，不再讨论千江，说起了别的妓子。卡卡西继续解腿上的绷带，他身上新添了一两道伤口，已经处理过，但他不确定，千江会不会闻到他身上的血腥味。<br/>在更衣室里收拾妥当，卡卡西先回到旗木大宅去打扫。这是他每周必修的功课，这样说是指他如今不住在这里，村子分配单身公寓给这些忍者，他目前住在那里，只是定期回来打扫。他也说不清为什么，旗木大宅突然在某一天让他没办法再忍受其中的空寂，他在屋内看着院落的时候，总感到胸闷与疼痛，搬离之后，却自然而然地好了。<br/>卡卡西仔细擦去每一处落灰，打扫完了已经是傍晚，他想，该去看看千江了。但他不确定是否要带些什么东西，又怎么开口同她说第一句话。每走近花街一步，他就更多地回忆起那个月夜的细节来，千江微红的面孔上挂着的汗滴，眼角一滴眼泪掉在床单上的声音，她洁白肩膀圆润的弧度，晃得快要散架了的木板床一一具现在他的大脑里，这多少让他从武器变回了人，当他走进花街，凭借精准的记忆走向千江居住的建筑时，他抬起头，完全地放松了下来。<br/>“我来找千江。”卡卡西对妈妈桑说。<br/>“她在，二楼中间的那一间。”妈妈桑正在打牌，熟练地摸出房间钥匙递给他，甚至没看他是谁，“下来还钥匙的时候结账。”<br/>卡卡西皱了皱眉，他没说什么，把钥匙握在手心里上楼去了。他站在千江门前，敲了敲门，试探性地喊了一声：“千江？”<br/>“进来吧。”他听见千江的声音，带着浓浓的鼻音，听起来没睡醒的样子。<br/>他推门进去的时候千江正在起身，挂着得体的微笑颇为费力地站起来，看清来人是卡卡西之后，她又放松下来，倒在了床上。<br/>“是你呀，卡卡西。”千江呼出一口气来，“那我就先躺着啰，不要介意，我好像有点生病了。”<br/>少年走到她床边，伸出手摸了摸她的额头。<br/>“你发烧了。”卡卡西下定结论，“吃药了吗？”<br/>“钱在妈妈桑那里，我没有钱。”千江翻了个身朝向他，眼睛都没睁开，漂亮的面颊烧得泛红，“不过妈妈桑说再和男人睡一觉就好了。”<br/>“......”<br/>卡卡西倒了一杯水，扶起千江：“喝水，我带你......”他停下来想了一下用词，“出去过夜。”<br/>“那你要给妈妈桑好多钱。”千江接过水杯，咕咚咕咚地灌下一大杯水，她还是那样有什么说什么，或许因为发烧，她更加缺根筋了，“不过你是旦那，应该比别人少付一点。”<br/>“这种事就不必担心了。”卡卡西说，他在心里觉得自己奇怪，似乎变成了那种一出任务回来就跑到花街来把钱花光的单身汉。千江站起来穿上外套，跟在卡卡西身后，又装出很温驯的样子。<br/>卡卡西下楼去和妈妈桑说这件事，她才抬头看他，认出他是旗木卡卡西。妈妈桑同牌友说等她一下，从墙上摘下一本空白的账簿来，卡卡西看着她在扉页处填上旗木卡卡西，在第一页划了一笔：“年末我会把账本送到家的，好了，把千江带走吧。<br/>记得完完整整把人送回来。”<br/>卡卡西礼貌地道了声谢，千江也刚好慢慢地走到了他身边。他背起千江，首先带她到医院去。医生以为是他让千江烧成这样，责备他几句又说理解，但就是年轻人血气方刚，也要多加节制，射进去的东西要及时清理出去。<br/>卡卡西听着，什么都没说。他面罩下的脸却微微红了。<br/>他拿着医生开的处方单去给千江配药，千江在医院打点滴的时候就睡着了，最后还是他把千江背回了自己的公寓，烧水，煮饭，直到千江被晚饭的香气叫醒。<br/>到如今这个年纪，少年卡卡西已经很会烧秋刀鱼。他曾经像学习新忍术一样那么严谨地学习如何获得可口的食物，也学习如何照顾他自己。常年修行的忍者很少像千江这样柔弱地生病，但人非草木，小病小痛对于忍者来说也是难免的，他曾冷静地照顾发烧的自己、伤口发炎的自己，于是到了照顾千江的时候，也就有些久病成医的得心应手。<br/>他把锅直接放在桌子上——这样可以少洗一个盘子。然后他去叫千江吃晚饭，生病的人总要吃一点东西才好。千江已经从他的床上起来了，单薄的衣物皱皱的，露出胸前雪白的一片来。<br/>卡卡西移开了眼睛，但他又想到那天夜里澄明的月色。<br/>“吃饭了。”他简洁地说，“吃了晚饭要吃药，温水送服，两片。”<br/>千江应了一声，缓慢地下床，路过卡卡西的时候，她向他笑了一下，不同于那种得体的微笑，这种真心实意的笑容显得她的漂亮鲜活起来，她的声音听起来还是很疲倦，她说：“好好喔，看起来遇到卡卡西的我真是走大运了。”<br/>她说话总让卡卡西不知道回什么好，卡卡西不看她，又轻轻说：“去吃饭吧。”<br/>于是千江就坐在卡卡西对面吃饭，两人偶有同时夹向一块秋刀鱼的时候，卡卡西便不动声色地错开筷子，千江夹起鱼肉放进嘴里，露出了然的笑容。这种绝类家庭饭桌的感觉让卡卡西在意识深处警铃大作，当在灯光下结束了这一餐饭，卡卡西熟稔地站起身来收拾餐具，却和千江的手碰到一起的时候，千江又在对他笑了。她很漂亮，甚至眼下乌青都像是瓷器上浑然天成的花纹，当她对着卡卡西笑的时候，眼睛弯曲的弧度都恰到好处，他疑心那也是某一种可以由数学具现的比例数值。<br/>“我没有洗过餐具，”千江说，她不设防的神色里带着一种很天真的向往，同被家务事磨灭了青春少艾时那些烟云的主妇不同，似乎清洗餐具这件事，能让她变成一个人。卡卡西在接触她恳求目光的瞬间，就明白了这样一件事。<br/>“让我试一试可以吗，卡卡西。”<br/>于是他又点点头：“洗完放到架子上就好了，谢谢。”然后他迟疑了一下，提醒千江说：“千江，领子。”<br/>千江低下头看见自己敞开的领口，却并没有很在意，她无所谓地摆摆手：“在你面前的话，这就不必在意啦。”<br/>“因为我，我是‘旦那’？”卡卡西问她。千江摇了摇头，想了一阵得出结论：“大概是眼缘吧，我想。还有就是，你和很多姐姐的‘旦那’不大一样。”<br/>她伸出手指来数，那是保养得很好的一双手，她的手上没有茧子，也没有伤痕：“你不打人、也没有一见我就想着马上上床、第一次的话，对我也很温柔。<br/>我觉得你把我当作一个人在看待，所以也想在你面前展现身为人的一面。”<br/>千江说完就到厨房里去清洗餐具，卡卡西在原地凝滞一瞬，也跟进厨房里去。让她一个人在厨房里洗餐具而自己走开去做别的，总显得不太尊重，卡卡西是这样想的。然而在他迈进厨房第一步的时候，他就听见一声瓷器碎掉的声音，千江半蹲在地上收拾碎片，圆润的指尖上有一点红。<br/>卡卡西也蹲下来。<br/>千江抱歉地向他笑笑：“啊，搞砸了......”卡卡西却握住她的手看她指尖的伤口，圆润的一粒血珠在不断丰盈，鬼使神差，他将那粒血珠舔舐掉了。他的眼睛看着千江，心突然跳得很快。千江的皮肤很白，脸红则很明显，她抬起眼来同卡卡西目光对上，眼波却是颤抖的。<br/>四、<br/>卡卡西同千江终于还是搞到了床上。处于少年时代的人，往往难以阻止心头某种涌动的温热。性在人间隐秘，是禁令，但阳奉阴违。 <br/>千江的心跳很快，很乱，或许因为生病，又或许因为别的，她喘息着，脸蛋通红，呼吸粗重，卡卡西压在她身上，是一片笼罩她，让她全无危险的阴影。他看着千江的眼睛，那双明媚的眼睛里充满了渴望。卡卡西已逐渐明白这种渴望是何状物，爱抚，亲吻，色授魂与，食髓知味，颠鸾倒凤。<br/>她向他一笑，出于某种恶趣味，喊他一声：“旦那。”<br/>卡卡西没有说话，但用动作回应了她。他将手伸进了千江的衣衫，触及她的皮肤，一点一点，慢慢向上。与千江还泛着热的皮肤相比，他的手只是微微有一点热度，那些由于战斗与修行产生的薄茧蹭着千江柔软的身体，明明不是第一次，她却紧张得全身都颤抖起来，紧闭双眼，感受着卡卡西的手掌。<br/>她提议说：“我闭上眼睛，不看你长什么样子，卡卡西，做的时候，你也亲我一下吧。”<br/>她闭着眼睛，一直没有睁开，等待着卡卡西回答她。她的手轻轻环着卡卡西的腰，卡卡西的手则一直游移到了千江的胸口，微微用力，就听见咔嚓一声，不太牢固的胸衣扣被扯掉了。千江的胸衣松垮地吊在腰上，白玉一样莹润的双乳露出来，暴露在空气中。在此过程之中，她依然闭着眼睛。<br/>卡卡西看了一眼，她的艳名绝非虚假，因为生病而有些苍白的嘴唇都有着美丽的弧度，正微微颤抖着，似乎等一个吻。<br/>他说：“这其实不是什么大事。”<br/>一直遮面的原因其实无他，只是少年时遗留下来的某种习惯。那时候父亲还活着，他同他开玩笑，说到他下巴上的痣。<br/>卡卡西伸手摘下面罩，又低下头去，将千江的衣服脱掉，那扰乱了卡卡西记忆的圆润白皙的肩膀露出来，他扶上她的肩膀，吻她。从上一次与千江见面到现在，他还没抽出时间来学会如何吻，千江闭着眼睛，抚上他的脸，伸出舌尖来舔了舔他的嘴唇，那灵巧的舌头撬开他牙关，交缠便也水到渠成。卡卡西压在千江身上，很快就找到了接吻的门道，甚至当他放开千江的时候，还提醒了千江一句“换气”。<br/>他知道像千江这样的女孩子，是被当作玩偶一般养大的，因为这一点，她的身体也完美得失真，一点瑕疵都没有，无论在灯下还是在月光下，都一样洁白如雪。<br/>卡卡西去吻千江的颈项，轻微用上咬的力度，他虽然还不了解女人，但却从战斗的角度了解人体构造，他用舌尖舔舐颈项右侧的神经，千江的身体轻颤一下，忍不住惊叫起来，卡卡西没有停下动作，他观察千江的反应，发现千江已经完全沉浸其中。<br/>她还是闭着眼睛，睫毛颤动，微微拱起的锁骨，像受惊蝴蝶无法飞起的双翼。千江的身体也随着卡卡西的动作颤抖着，仿佛在承受极乐的煎熬。慢慢地，慢慢地，一寸一寸地向下，好像验证一块玉石的真伪，他也不禁沉迷进去。千江被他引弄着，一直喘气，感受到他竟然还衣衫齐整，一时间气结，将双脚蹬在他腰上，阻止他继续往前。<br/>卡卡西停下动作来看千江，千江红着脸说：“卡卡西，把衣服、把衣服脱掉吧。”<br/>“千江，你其实可以睁开眼睛。”卡卡西提醒她。她慢慢睁开她那双水光潋滟的眼睛，看着卡卡西，眼睛笑成一个弯弯的弧度：“旦那还是个美男子，我也过于走运了吧。”<br/>千江的魅力很大一部分也源于她的眼睛，当她睁开眼睛的时候，她无疑更加动人。卡卡西在她的注视下站起身来脱下衬衫，又解掉腰带，露出他健美的躯体来，常年战斗让他的身形非常匀称，无论臂膀还是腰腹，都符合那类世俗的美学，千江看着他，并不移开眼睛，只是说：“快来吧，旦那。”<br/>千江腿间已有一串湿漉漉的痕迹。千江的双脚已不受控制地分开了，两条光裸的大腿呈现在卡卡西的面前，卡卡西看着，喉结滚动一下，慢慢地俯下身子，将嘴唇贴在千江的双腿间，在上面轻轻摩擦着。千江双脚蹬在他腹部，顺着腹肌的线条探下去，用双脚扶住卡卡西的性器揉搓起来。身体的颤栗越来越剧烈，千江听见卡卡西喘息的声音，生理反应让她不由得将双腿分得更开，双臂环抱住了卡卡西的脖颈。卡卡西在千江阴阜处不断拨弄，轻轻的按压着她的阴蒂，她忍不住轻吟一声，身子一阵抽搐，仿佛有什么东西要从体内爆发出来。千江的身体猛然收缩了一下，然后慢慢放松，双手搂住卡卡西的肩膀，让卡卡西的脑袋埋在她身体内。她蜷缩的双脚不断触碰着卡卡西性器上最敏感的部分，卡卡西喘息着，迷离之中，千江看见汗水从他带着伤疤的脊背上滑下去。卡卡西的性器在千江双脚的逗弄下变得坚硬，他双膝微弯，身体慢慢下沉，最终抬起头，又攀到了千江身上，他用手指探进千江的阴道，确认她的身体已经完全准备好接纳他。他扶着千江的腰，将性器送进去，趴伏在她的身上，一下一下的冲撞。她不由自主弓了身体，像一座无形之中连接什么的桥，双乳晃动，拍打卡卡西的皮肤。 <br/>“你.....你从哪学来的？”千江已经不很理智，大有眼冒金星的感觉，她喘得愈发厉害，连那些调情的话都没有时间组织出来。这一次性事中卡卡西的表现远超过上一次，卡卡西没有停下动作，自从上一次找到千江身体里那处机关之后，他就一直朝那个位置冲撞。他不知道从哪里学来一些性事中的技巧，顶弄得她惊叫连连，她蜷缩身体，一直缩进他怀里，双腿缠在他腰间，头枕在他线条优美的小臂上，迎合他的冲撞。<br/>“我看了......一点书。”卡卡西小声地说，他似乎对这件事保有一种害羞的情绪，脸微微地红了。千江在喘息的空档里笑了半声：“我说，卡卡西，你还没成年呢。”<br/>卡卡西不再言语，欺身吻住千江，截断了她所有缺根筋的破坏气氛的话以及她的喘息。他又抽动了几下，次次顶在千江敏感点处，千江叫不出声来，只和卡卡西亲吻，舌尖交缠，双腿盘在卡卡西腰上越盘越紧，也将卡卡西完全拉近，少年同少女贴在一起，存在的感觉异常清晰。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>